leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Karma/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "Leave it with the Spirit. There is no justice more exact, no reward more fair." - No champion exemplifies the spiritual traditions of Ionia more than Karma. She is the living embodiment of an ancient soul reincarnated countless times, carrying all her accumulated memories into each new life. With this insight, she serves as a spiritual beacon to her people, bestowing boundless wisdom and healing in times of crisis. Despite being blessed with power that few could comprehend, she rarely uses her magic for destruction, as it always comes at a considerable cost—both to her, and to the land she holds most dear. Enlightened One Karma is the living embodiment of an ancient Ionian soul, who serves as a spiritual beacon to each generation of her people. Her most recent incarnation came in the form of a 12-year-old girl named Darha. Raised in the northern highlands, she was headstrong and independent, always dreaming of a life beyond her provincial village. But Darha began to suffer strange, fitful visions. The images were curious—they felt like memories, yet the girl was certain they had not happened to her. At first, the problem was easy enough to conceal, but the visions grew in intensity until Darha was convinced she was descending into madness. Just when it seemed she would be confined to the healing huts forever, a group of monks visited her village. They had come from a place known as the Lasting Altar, where the divine leader Karma had passed away some months earlier. The monks were in search of the old man’s next incarnation, believing him to be among the villagers. They applied a series of tests to everyone they met, but eventually prepared to leave empty handed. As they passed the healing huts, Darha threw herself out of her cot and ran to stop them. She wept, telling them of her visions, and that she had known the monks’ voices from the babble in her head. They recognized the signs immediately. This was their Karma. The visions were past lives rushing to fill a new vessel. In that moment, Darha’s life changed forever. She bid farewell to all she’d ever known, and journeyed to the Lasting Altar to learn from the monks. Over the years, they taught her to connect with her ancient soul, and the girl found her own voice drowned out by thousands of others, each espousing the wisdom of ages past. Karma had always advocated peace and harmony, teaching that any act of evil would bring about its own repercussions, and so required no response. But even as she became Karma, Darha struggled to understand this simple truth. Indeed, these philosophies were truly tested when Noxus invaded Ionia. Many thousands were killed as the enemy warbands advanced inland, and Karma was forced to face the harsh realities of war. She could feel the immense destructive potential that swelled in her soul, and with it, the impetuous voice of young Darha screaming: What is the point of this power, if not to use it? Karma agonized over this. Eventually she compromised, deciding to kill just one person, but that it had to be the right person to kill. She confronted a Noxian commander on the deck of his own war frigate, and unleashed her divine fury. But instead of a single, measured attack, she obliterated the entire vessel and its crew in a heartbeat. Though the Ionians rejoiced at this apparent victory, Karma was left strangely empty. The voices that had spoken so clearly in her mind now fell silent, and she felt Darha returning to prominence—this brought little comfort, however, as she realized she had made a huge mistake. She returned to the Lasting Altar to meditate and perform penance for upsetting the spiritual harmony of her homeland. Killing would always be easy, but came at the cost of true enlightenment. She had already tarnished her own undying soul along with those of her followers, and she would try her utmost to do no further injury. Though the war with Noxus is now long over, there are still many in Ionia who have become only too glad to meet violence with violence, even against their own neighbors. Karma has pledged to guide as many of them as she can to more peaceful means. And with every conflict she averts, more of the lost voices return to offer their eternal wisdom. |-|2nd= "Your spirit is something no one can take from you. Use it wisely." - Karma is a woman of indomitable will and unbound spiritual power. She is the soul of Ionia made manifest and an inspiring presence on the battlefield, her allies and turning back her foes. A strong leader torn between tradition and revolution, Karma seeks to protect the peace of Ionia - by force if necessary. Karma once lived a tranquil life in a small Ionian village. Led by elder monks, the villagers practiced a tradition of benevolent magic and pacifism. Known for her powerful connection to the spiritual realm and beloved as a just mediator amongst her people, Karma embraced these traditions as an essential aspect of the enlightenment sought by all Ionians. Her inner peace was tested when the armies of Noxus invaded Ionia. While the village's elder monks insisted their peaceful ways would spare them from violence, Karma had heard enough tales of Noxian cruelty to openly question the elders' wisdom. Stern and unmoving, they told her to trust in tradition. When the invaders marched on the village, the elder monks rode out to negotiate a bloodless end to the battle. The Noxian general was offended by their show of weakness and slaughtered the monks himself as he ordered his soldiers to strike the village. As the Noxians advanced, the villagers prepared to accept death, bound to their peaceful vows. But Karma would not accept death and instead saw another way: sacrificing a single life to spare many others. To save her people, she drew upon the power within and summoned the full force of her will. A burst of emerged from her body and spiraled towards the Noxian general. The flame took the form of , the symbol of Ionia itself. It was the first time Karma had ever used her powers to harm instead of protect, and neither she nor the villagers had ever seen anything like it. When the magic subsided, the general had fallen before her and his soldiers had scattered. The opposing forces surrendered to Karma's strength, leaving her people, and their traditions, untouched. While the war raged on, Karma became a formidable leader of the Ionian resistance, but the conflict did not end when Noxus' armies fled the Ionian shores. Ionia became divided between the resistance fighters who craved vengeance and the monks who demanded a return to spiritual tradition. Karma saw a third path, one that combined the strength Ionia found in war with the peaceful traditions the nation still held dear. She now seeks to return her ravaged land to an enduring peace. |-|1st= Her technique is a deadly art of grace and poise, but her truest strength lies in the hearts of those willing to die alongside her. - Even in her youth, Karma exhibited almost superhuman composure. While her peers explored the torrent of emotions that came with adolescence, Karma meditated in the Lotus Gardens. She was convinced that the true path to enlightenment was a journey inward, to a place within the self, overlooked by most. She exuded such inner contentment that she quickly became a go-to mediator and confidante in her village. Her instructors used to say: "That girl can not only weather a storm, but calm it." Karma did not live extravagantly. Her parents owned a local business selling antiques in the Navori province and they often struggled to provide for themselves, though they did so with cheery optimism. Her most prized possessions were two exquisite taken from her family's shop. When Noxian troops invaded southern Ionia, her village was one of the first to fall. The villages who survived the assault were captured by Noxian forces. It was then that Karma found her calling. By exploiting the insecurities of the Noxian commander, she negotiated the safe release of the villages to the northern lands. She was present at the Placidium, where the Elders had considered surrender until impassioned last stand renewed the Ionians' hope. Karma used this hope to solidify the Elders' commitment to remain defiant against the Noxian onslaught. For her devotion and charisma, Karma was made the figurehead of the Ionian resistance. She never compromised, and she shared every hardship with her people, even when it came to combat. By tapping into her inner , she discovered that she could bring great force to bear against her foes on the battlefield. She modified her into lethal implements, and was tutored by to enhance their effects. The Noxians called her 'the Enlightened One', a nickname she embraced, and one which they would come to dread. She joined the League to represent Ionia in the ultimate political arena. Previous Champion Spotlight Previous Abilities bonus ability power}} for every . |targeting = Inner Flame is a self-targeted buff. }} Karma sends forth a wave of hidden blades from her fans, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a cone in front of her. |description2 = :}} Heavenly Wave also heals Karma and her allies in the cone. |leveling = |leveling2 = missing health)}} |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Heavenly Wave is a conic area of effect. }} Karma creates a tether between herself and a target ally or a target enemy for up to 5 seconds, breaking if the target becomes stealthed. Affected allies gain bonus movement speed while affected enemies are and take magic damage. |description2 = Any champion, whether ally or enemy, who walks through the tether is granted the same movement speed modifier for 3 seconds. |description3 = :}} Spirit Bond grants twice its movement speed modifier. |leveling = % |leveling3 = |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Spirit Bond is a unit-targeted ability. }} Karma shields herself or the target ally for 5 seconds. |description2 = :}} Soul Shield sends forth a burst of energy, dealing magic damage to enemy units around her target. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 800 |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Soul Shield is a unit-targeted buff with self-targeted buff and area of effect components. }} Karma empowers her next ability to grant it an additional effect. Karma stores a Mantra charge every few seconds, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. |description2 = Karma begins with one rank in Mantra and she innately increases it at levels 7 and 13. |customlabel = |custominfo = |targeting = Mantra is a self-targeted buff. }} Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Upon Casting : ''Karma chants in an Ancient Ionian dialect. * * * ;Upon Casting a -Empowered Ability * !"("Tranquility!")}} * !"("Magic!")}} * !"("Pain!")}} Previous Splash Art North America= Karma OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Karma Karma SunGoddessSkin old.jpg|1st Sun Goddess Karma Karma SunGoddessSkin old2.jpg|2nd Sun Goddess Karma Karma SakuraSkin old.jpg|1st Sakura Karma Karma SakuraSkin old2.jpg|2nd Sakura Karma Karma TraditionalSkin old.jpg|1st Traditional Karma Karma OrderoftheLotusSkin old.jpg|1st Order of the Lotus Karma |-|China= Karma SunGoddessSkin Ch.jpg|Sun Goddess Karma Karma SakuraSkin Ch.jpg|Sakura Karma Karma OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Traditional Karma Patch History ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V9.24b * ** Corrected the tooltip to its actual value (60% AP). ;V9.24 * ** Base shield increased to from . ;V9.19 * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V9.16 * ** Now properly lowers cooldown while damaging enemy champions. ;V9.15 * ** Bonus shield strength reduced to from . ** Bonus shield AP ratio reduced to from . ;V9.14 * ** Now grants true sight for the duration of the . * ** Now grants true sight for the duration of the . ;V9.13 * ** Bonus movement speed duration reduced to seconds from . ;V9.12 * ** Slow strength increased to 35% from 25%. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Bonus movement speed duration increased to seconds from . ;V9.6 * ** *** Voiceover no longer uses her base skin's audio. ;V8.24 * General ** New fast run animation added. ;V8.21 * ** Root duration increased to seconds from . ;V8.14 * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth reduced to from . ** Base armor increased to 26 from . * ** Splash radius increased to 280 from 250. * ** Base detonation damage reduced to from . ;V8.12 * ** Shield duration reduced to seconds from 4. * ** Shield duration reduced to seconds from 4. ;V8.8 * ** Unique particles have been restored for all of her spells ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.23 * and ** *** VFX are no longer cut off on elevated terrain. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 534 from . ** Health growth increased to 95 from 83. ;V7.20 * ** Ability cooldown reduction increased to seconds from . ** Basic attack cooldown reduction increased to seconds from . ;V7.18 * General ** Now correctly has recommended item pages for both mid and support. ;V7.15 * ** *** Is now better differentiated from . ** *** Is now better differentiated from . ;V7.12 * ** Base shield strength reduced to from . * ** Percentage of original shield to nearby allied champions reduced to 30% from 50%. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. * ** Fixed channeling animation (ex. when capturing ). ;V7.7 * General ** New splash artwork for , and . Tweaked splash artwork for . ;V7.1 * / ** Number of damage ticks reduced to 2 from 3. ** Base damage per tick increased to from ** Damage per tick AP scaling increased to + . *** ''Total damage unchanged. * ** Base tether visuals are no longer a funky color. * ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ;V6.24 * ** Fixed a spectator mode bug preventing Order of the Lotus Karma's Soulflare explosion circle indicator from displaying. ;V6.15 * ** Shield reduced to from ** Can no longer target minions. * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % from 60% at all ranks. ;V6.7 * General ** Splash artwork for and updated to the Chinese art. ;V6.6 * ** Base shield strength increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V6.2 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from 6. ;V5.17 * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds at all ranks from . ;V5.10 * ** Mantra cooldown refund on spell hit increased to seconds from 2 at all levels. ** Mantra cooldown refund on basic attack increased to seconds from 1 at all levels. * ** Can target monsters. ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Increases 's root duration by seconds. ** + bonus damage * ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. * ** Primary target gains + shield health. ** Allied area-of-effect shield changed to 50% of primary target's from . ** + damage over time. ;V5.5 * ** Fixed a bug where allied champions were granted the inspire portion of the shield, instead of half of the defiance damage. ;V4.17 * ** Area of effect visual fizzling when Karma dies. * ** Can now be cast while disabled. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 14 from 10. ;V3.8 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Explosion radius increased to 250 from 230. * ** Not granting vision of rooted target. * ** Heal changed to missing health}} on-cast followed by the same amount over tether duration from over time. * ** Allied area-of-effect shield not accounting for AP ratio. ;V3.7 * ** Slow area spawns directly under primary target. ;V3.6 * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12. ** Bonus movement speed increased to % from %. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 45 at all ranks. ;V3.5 (Balance update) * ** on-spell cooldown reduction increased to 2 seconds at all levels from . ** on-hit cooldown reduction increased to 1 second at all levels from * ** Detonation area-of-effect focus changed to point of impact from the center of impacted target. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** application changed to per-tick from on-cast. ** Ticks reduced to 3 from 6. * ** Bonus movement speed duration increased to seconds from . ** Tooltip displaying incorrect shield value ( instead of the intended ). * ** Bonus movement speed increased to 60% at all ranks from %.( 's rank) ** Allied area-of-effect shield/haste range increased to 700 from 600. ;V3.5 rework * Full Relaunch * General ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for . ** New voice over. ** New lore. * (Innate) ** Reduces Mantra's cooldown every time Karma damages an enemy with one of her abilities (Half-effect for Karma's basic-attacks). * (Q) ** Fires a blast of energy that explodes upon enemy contact, dealing magic damage and slowing all enemies in the area. ** Mantra Bonus: deals additional magic damage and leaves a circle of flame at the impact area (or upon reaching maximum range), heavily slowing all enemies inside the circle. After a brief delay the circle erupts, dealing heavy magic damage to all enemies in the area. * (W) ** Links Karma to target enemy champion, revealing them and dealing magic damage over 2 seconds. If the link is not broken, the enemy is rooted. ** Mantra Bonus: Focused Resolve deals bonus magic damage over time and heals Karma for a percent of her missing health while linked to her target. * (E) ** Target ally gains a shield, granting movement speed for a brief duration and absorbing damage. ** Mantra Bonus: the shield overflows with energy, dealing magic damage to all enemies around the shielded unit. Allied champions near the shielded unit gain half of that amount as a shield and are hasted. * (Ultimate) ** Karma empowers her next ability within 8 seconds for an additional effect. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.138 * ** Cooldown not updating with level or with cooldown reduction until after reaching maximum charges. V1.0.0.125 * ** Charge sometimes being consumed when using a summoner spell. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Buff icon displays current number of charges and the next charge's cooldown. ;May 10, 2011 Hotfix * General ** Fixed a bug where Karma's basic abilities not being affected by cooldown reduction. ** Fixed a bug where summoner spells were placing Karma's spells on cooldown. ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Cooldown timer. ** Fixed a bug where by casting abilities in rapid succession you could charge multiple spells with a single cast. ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Visual occasionally not aligning with cast direction. * ** Empowered displays an area-of-effect indicator when cursor hovers over an ally. ;V1.0.0.114 * ** Tether range slightly increased. * ** Charge reload time changed to a seconds from 25 at all levels. ** Fixed a bug where Empowered was not granting assists for healing allies. ;V1.0.0.112 * ** Base heal increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Base shield strength and damage increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 25 seconds from 30. ;V1.0.0.111 * ** Now properly scores assists when affecting an ally. ** Fixed a bug where it would break friendly spell shields and not apply the haste bonus. ** Fixed a display bug where its beam would appear at Karma's feet for enemy players. ;V1.0.0.110 * (Innate) ** Karma gains increased ability power corresponding to her % of missing health. * (Q) ** Karma sends forth hidden blades from her fans, dealing magic damage to units in a cone in front of her. ** Mantra Bonus: In addition to dealing damage to enemies, Heavenly Wave will also heal allies in the cone based on a % of their missing health. * (W) ** Karma bonds an ally or enemy creating a beam between them. Allied anchors have increased movement speed and enemy anchors have reduced movement speed. Enemy units that come in contact with the beam take magic damage. ** Mantra Bonus: Karma strengthens the bond to double the effect of the movement speed modifier. * (E) ** Karma summons a protective shield that absorbs incoming damage. ** Mantra Bonus: In addition to casting the shield, energy radiates out from the shield dealing damage to enemy units around Karma's target. * (Ultimate) ** Karma empowers her next ability to do an additional effect. Mantra is available at level 1 and does not require a skill point. }} Category:Karma Category:Champion history